HTTYD: Reach for the Sky
by xNakane
Summary: It's been a few months after Hiccup and the gang restored peace between Berk and dragons. One day, Toothless becomes unnerved and they find an incredible discovery. How will this make a new impact on everyone, including Hiccup himself? HiccupxOC, reviews encouraged!
1. Chapter 1: New Friends All Around

This is Berk. It snows nine months of the year and hails the other three. The food that grows here is tough and tasteless. The people that grow here are even more so. The only upsides are the pets. While other places have ponies or parrots, we have dragons.

* * *

It was another beautiful day here in Berk. My name is Hiccup, and my dad, Stoick, is the leader of our village.

As a daily routine, my dragon Toothless, who also happened to be my best friend, woke me up at the crack of dawn. Strangely enough, today he was unusually quirky and seemingly tense.

"Buddy, what's wrong?" I asked, getting out of bed carefully to keep my prosthetic leg in place. I strapped on his saddle and tail supporter, then jumped on his back. He ran out of my room and was about to soar to the skies, but he heard voices and stopped short.

"Hey, Hiccup, where are you going so early?" Astrid said, polishing her axe.

"Oh, h-hey, Astrid. Uh... Toothless and I are just going to check something out. He seems weirdly nerve-wracked today," I explained, and as if to back me up, Toothless bobbed his head up and down, impatiently readying himself to spring up into the air.

"Be careful, Hiccup. You never know what might eat you", sneered Ruffnut, bursting into laughter.

"I'm coming with you," Astrid said, calling for her dragon.

"No, stay here. It might be dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt." I put my hand up as a stop sign, then signaled for flight, pressing down my prosthetic foot. Toothless finally pounced and flapped his giant wings to guide him up to the pale blue skies.

Toothless flied gently, but continued to turn his head, lifting his ears left and right and sniffing as if to be looking for something. I patted the side of his head in comfort, hoping we'd find what he was searching for soon.

* * *

Ten minutes into our flight, Toothless acted even more tense, and without warning, had us go into a dive. There was thick fog in our path, and Toothless solved that problem by shooting an Energy Blast through it, immediately clearing it out of the way.

"Good job, bud", I crooned, patting the side of his face. Something must have caught the corner of Toothless's eye, because he dived down towards the ground. I held on to him tight to relieve the adrenaline rush, and squinted. I caught a sight of someone running, and a huge dragon chasing after it.

"Oh, man, looks like someone's in trouble. Come on, let's go," I shouted, finally reaching ground. I jumped off Toothless and ran with him towards the dragon.

I couldn't believe what I had seen. It was a girl about my age being chased by another Night Fury. Toothless was absolutely shocked, too, and ran even faster, eventually covering the distance between him and the dragon, pouncing onto it. I avoided the battle scene and ran to the girl, who had fallen on the ground.

"Hey, are you alright?" I asked, gasping for breath. She looked back at me with chocolate colored, panic-stricken eyes.

"I-I'm fine..." She eventually calmed down, being able to speak. I kneeled down, holding my hand out to her. She took it, and I pulled her up, but I heard her wince. She immediately let go of my hand and grabbed her forearm.

"A-Ah... Um, maybe I'm not so fine," The girl breathed, pain cracking in her voice.

"What did you even do, to make it that angry?" I asked her skeptically, turning back to glance at Toothless and the other Night Fury. They were both still locked in ferocious battle, scratching and roaring.

"I don't know... I had some fish with me, and that dragon, I guess, wanted some, so I was about to cut it in half with a small knife to share, but then it attacked me," she said.

"That's the point. You shouldn't have any weapons near a dragon. They'll act defensively," I warned her, ripping off a small strip of my shirt. I wrapped it around her arm and she looked down at it, then me, a small smile on her pink lips.

"Thanks," she said gratefully, then turned her head to look at the dragons.

Toothless had the Night Fury under control. By the looks of it, it was female.

I crossed my arms at him playfully. "Well, well, look who's made a new girlfriend", I teased, hearing laughter right by my ear. Toothless wasn't laughing. He had a really annoyed look on his adorable, black face, then turned and licked the female Night Fury on her head. She purred back at him.

I, on the other hand, just shrugged and turned back to the girl. "So, do you have a home, a family, or what? And, what's your name?" I asked. She looked at the ground sadly.

"Well, my name's Kailey, and no, actually. A couple of years ago, my village was attacked by dragons, and I guess I was the only survivor," she explained, only moving to lift her hand up to wipe her eye. I took her hand with both of mine and lifted her head, looking into her eyes sympathetically.

"I'm really sorry. But, if you'd like, you can come with me and Toothless to our home, Berk," I offered her, giving her a goofy Hiccup grin. She giggled slightly, sniffing.

"Alright, I guess that would be okay..."

Toothless and the, uh... girl Toothless, jumped up happily, wagging their tails and barking.

"But, first off, I think I should name my new Night Fury", Kailey said, letting go of my hands and walking towards the girl Toothless to pet her head. "I think I'm gonna call her... Star," Toothless was happy with the new name for the girl Toothless, and snuggled with Star, lifting his wings in signal for flight. Kailey was a bit hesitant, taking a step or two back and looking down at the grass, as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. I walked slightly towards her and rested my hand on her shoulder.

"Don't be afraid. If anything happens, I'll be here to help".

Kailey smiled, reassured, and we jumped on top of our dragons and were swept into the air, chanting and whooping as we were lifted.

For some reason, this particular flight was better than most. I glanced to the side at Kailey and Star, who seemed to be having the time of their lives. They both grinned and Star shot constant Energy Blasts from ecstasy. Kailey laughed aloud, her short, brown hair blowing in the wind. I couldn't help but smile at her, seeing her so happy when only moments ago she was scared to death.

* * *

"Hey, look, Hiccup's back!" Tuffnut shouted, jumping off his Hideous Zippleback head with his twin sister Ruffnut to greet Hiccup in happiness. But, what their faces told were nothing short of surprise. They, Snotlout, and Fishlegs all stood side-by-side to watch Hiccup, Toothless, Kailey and Star slowly descend onto Berk. Hiccup was the first to jump off of Toothless, walking towards Kailey to take her hand and help her off Star.

Astrid pushed to the beginning of the small crowd, with her axe in her hand and utter surprise plastered on her face. She dropped her axe and crossed her arms, tapping her foot. "Welcome back, Hiccup, but who's this?"

Hiccup froze and slowly turned, dropping Kailey's hand. "U-Uh... Hey, Astrid, hey everyone. Er, this is Kailey," he stuttered, gesturing with both hands to Kailey, who smiled slightly with confusion and waving an arm at the small group. "Hi..."

Astrid starting speaking with a huff. "Nice to meet you, we're all really happy you're here...", and stomped off, grabbing her axe from the grass. Hiccup sighed, then turned to Kailey.

"Don't worry, she's just like that", he said, placing a hand on her shoulder. She nodded as a response, and stood, waiting for permission to introduce herself. Hiccup nodded, and she walked forwards slowly.

Hiccup watched Kailey's back, wondering what new things will come up since there were now new friends all around.


	2. Chapter 2: Mixed Emotions

Having found Kailey and bringing her back to Berk had made things a lot easier in all senses. I think I told everyone, including Astrid (yes, she was curious, too, despite the fact that she was uncomfortable with me hanging around Kailey most of the time), the story of how I found her about 5 times since we arrived home a week ago. I could see Toothless and Star were having a great time together.

"So, you were like, running away from that dragon because you took out a knife to CUT A FISH?" Tuffnut cried, falling over with laughter along with Ruffnut. I noticed Kailey blushing, and wrapped my arm around her shoulder defensively.

"Look, it was a very traumatic experience. Didn't any of you feel scared when you were attacked by a Hideous Zippleback or a Tiny Terror for the first time?" I countered, turning my head to Kailey's to whisper something in her ear. She laughed aloud. I heard a banging noise and looked forward, seeing Astrid hunched over with narrow eyes with her left hand clenched tightly over her cup.

"If you'll excuse me everyone, I'm going to take a walk", she said with a huff, and stomped away once again.

Snotlout shook his head. "We're really sorry, Kailey, but we don't know what's eating Astrid."

"No, it's okay," Kailey spoke up, turning to Astrid's direction. "I think I know..." And without hesitation, she stood up and walked towards Astrid. I felt like standing up, too, but felt Ruffnut's hand grab my elbow, signaling for me to stay.

I couldn't help but wonder what was bothering this girl. When I reached her, she whirled to me with her axe positioned, but realized it was only me and dropped her guard.

"What do YOU want?" Astrid asked, flinging her axe over her shoulder with her other hand on her hip.

"Could you at least please tell me what's bugging you?" I growled softly at her, suddenly surprising her AND myself with my sudden aggression.

"You should already know. Hiccup and I are really close, and you barely know him, so I don't think it's fair to hang onto him like that", Astrid spat back at me.

With my teeth and fists clenched, "Well, excuse me. It's not like I was waiting for Hiccup to save my life. He just appeared, and I'm grateful."

I waited a couple of seconds for Astrid to say something. When she was about to, I spoke for her. "I'm sorry. You were taking a walk, weren't you?" And I spun on my heel and walked back towards Hiccup and the others, leaving Astrid.

I looked up to see Kailey standing next to the table, and I stood up, smiling. "So, what happened?" By the look on her face, I could tell it was really bad.

"We just had a small argument, it was nothing..." She said, and sat down next to me. I raised my cup to take a sip, and felt something rest on my shoulder. I froze, and everything was silent for a moment, except for some soft, dragon chuckles.

"Thank you for saving me, but I just hope Astrid doesn't kill me for this," Kailey whispered, leaning her head on my shoulder. I nearly choked, and the result was booming laughter coming from Snotlout, Fishlegs, and the twins. Amazingly, my dad and Gobber were watching the conversation, and started laughing too. Kailey was silent, but I knew she had a smile on her face. I put down my cup and leaned back on her, blushing, yet uncertain.


	3. Chapter 3: The Confession

If only Kailey has a place to stay. Toothless and I looked all around Berk to find the perfect home for her, and surprisingly enough Astrid's parents agreed to take her in. I could tell she wasn't much in for it, but she learned to cope. Some nights I woke up to find Toothless missing, and the thought of him sneaking out to secretly meet with Star got me laughing out of my mind.

Living with Astrid wasn't so bad. I stayed on my side of the room, and she with hers, and everything was fine. We had a few squabbles here and there, but it was nothing compared to what happened on that particular day...

It was a beautiful spring day, and Hiccup and Kailey woke up fresh to take their beloved Night Furies out for their daily flights. Every day they would reach for the skies with laughter and giant grins. After an hour, they stopped at a nearby island to rest with a couple of baskets of fish.

"Whew, that was something, huh, Kailey?" Hiccup asked, opening his basket to let the fish drop out.

"Yeah, it was pretty fun," She replied, fixing the collar of her shirt and opening her basket also. "I haven't been this happy in a long time," she said with a slightly softer voice.

"Mmm, I can only imagine. I remember back when I had become the hero of the village and earned my first kiss..." Hiccup trailed off, realizing his mistake. Kailey stood up with a slightly hurt expression on her face. "Oh... Oh, no, Kailey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

Kailey lifted a hand to stop him. "It's okay. I get that you really like her, and I'm just a friend to you. You've known her longer, haven't you?"

Toothless and Star looked up from their fish to give their riders a concerned look, whimpering softly.

"Well..." Hiccup stood up also, scratching the back of his head. Kailey merely smiled.

"By your body language, I guess you can say you can't answer that," she stifled a chuckle, then fully turned her back on him to get more fish.

A strong hand on her shoulder made her stop.

"I may have feelings for her, but she never made me as happy as you do now," Hiccup finally blurted out, then whirled her around to grab her elbows and look down at her straight in the face.

Kailey had no idea what to say. She felt her elbows being squeezed, but not enough to cause pain, but to cause understanding and endearing strife in her heart. She tried to raise her right arm to put her hand on his chest.

A few yards away, Astrid was busy collecting fish for her parents when she heard some soft voices and hid behind a rock. She slowly lifted her head to see Hiccup and Kailey having a conversation... but yet being so close to each other. This made Astrid nervous, but she kept listening.

"Hiccup, is what you say really true?" Kailey asking him, finally looking into his eyes after so long.

"... Yes."

Kailey tried to chuckle. "I wish I could believe you-"

"Look, Kailey, I'm just going to say it right now. We both understand each other on a personal level Astrid would never understand, and we both know that... even for Astrid's sake... I would never leave you." Hiccup finally confessed, eyebrows furrowed together in determination. He let go of Kailey's left elbow to caress her cheek.

Astrid was dumbfounded. He had never confessed something so deeply and heart-felt before, other than that time when she and Hiccup were standing atop the cliff outside of Berk, watching Stoick's ships leave the dock to find the Dragon's Nest. But what had irked her so much is that he was saying these words to Kailey, not her.

Hiccup closed his eyes, then opened them moments later. He couldn't believe what he had just done, let alone tried to do. Kailey just stared at him with an unreadable expression on her face. Finally, she spoke.

"Hiccup... I... I don't know what to-"

"You don't need to. All I need to know is... Do you love me back?" This very question caused absolute silence for everyone. Toothless, Star, Kailey... Astrid...

Kailey formed a small smile on her pink lips, and nodded. Then, she and Hiccup both leaned forward, and kissed. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and she around his neck. Toothless licked Star's cheek and purred.

Astrid felt like her heart was going to burst. With a strangled whimper of betrayal, she disappeared into the brush.

After moments of ever-lasting bliss, the two broke apart, and Hiccup wrapped his arms around her neck in a sweet hug. "I promise you, Kailey... You will never, ever feel alone again."

Kailey held his arm and closed her eyes with a smile, a small tear escaping from her right eye. "Hiccup..." 


	4. Chapter 4: Corrupted Mind and Heart

When a heart is broken, it can never be fixed the same way. It is left corrupted and wants revenge.

* * *

_~Astrid's POV~_

"How could he..." Astrid paced back and forth, her hands clenched into fists. She desperately tried to hold back multiple tears that forced to overflow. "All we went through together... That traitor!" What did Hiccup see in Kailey that Astrid did not have? She had her skills, her beauty, and most importantly, her personality. They went through much more, had many more hardships, and one little tramp threatened to flush it all down the toilet. Astrid could not let that happen.

She wiped her face roughly with the back of her hand and punched down a helpless sprout. "I'm going to make him pay."

* * *

Hiccup and Kailey walked down the path to the village hand-in-hand with their dragons Toothless and Star not far behind. They smiled and laughed together, without a doubt in the world.

"Did it really bite him in the nose?" Kailey asked him, giggling uncontrollably.

"Yeah, you should have seen him! Tuffnut was all like, 'OHH, I'M HURT! I AM VERY MUCH HURT!'; I could hear Ruffnut laugh at him." Hiccup said, smirking, and squeezing the hand intertwined with Kailey's. She blushed.

After a few minutes, they made it down to the village, where they were greeted by their friends, the ever-reliable Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. They couldn't help but tease the couple about their actions, but Hiccup and Kailey didn't mind. They were glad to have both friends and love on their sides. Toothless and Star met with their other dragon friends and lied down, obviously tired.

"Well, look who it is, Hiccup and Kailey!", shouted a familiar voice. Hiccup turned to greet his father, Stoick the Vast. "Now where were you two love-birds off to, might I ask?" He guffawed, pulling his son and Kailey into his arms for a bear hug.

"Kailey, this is my - Ghh! - father, Stoick," Hiccup wheezed, trying to breathe underneath his dad's arm. Stoick got the message and put them down.

"Nice to meet you, Sir, my name is Kailey Hopper," said Kailey, smiling.

Stoick leaned next to Hiccup and whispered in his ear: "Are you going to make me a grandfather soon?" He leaned back and couldn't help but roar with laughter at his son's expression.

"DAD!" Hiccup wailed, trying to push his father away playfully. "We're way too young for that!"

Kailey, as the silent genius no one suspected she would be, understood almost immediately what Stoick meant and blushed crimson-red, finding her shoes positively interesting.

"Yes, yes, I know, I'm just teasing, son," Stoick said, and with a wink at Hiccup, trotted off to get some work done.

Hiccup sighed. "He's always been like that, but I'm glad, because he's much worse when he's angry."

Kailey cringed. "Yeesh, I sure hope I'll never get to see him mad..."

"Don't worry, you won't. Not as long as we make him a grandfather some day." He turned his head to her and smirked. Kailey leaned forward and kissed his cheek, then pulled back with a smile. Toothless and Star chuckled at Hiccup's red face.

"I'd love to see that happen."

* * *

Night falls over Berk.

Hiccup and Kailey walked through the door of Hiccup's bedroom and looked around. Toothless and Star made their way to their sleeping den, careful not to make any loud noises.

"Wow, this is nice. Looks pretty comfortable," said Kailey with a smile, and sat on his bed.

"Well, it's okay, I guess. It's big enough to do anything, really..." He trailed off, catching Kailey look at him and blushed, clearing his throat. "But, the real question is, since I know Astrid won't be too happy about you staying at her house these days, where are you going to stay?"

Kailey shrugged. "I don't know, I guess I'll go back to the forest. You could come visit me if you wanted." She laughed.

Hiccup sat on the bed next to her. "You know that's never going to happen."

"Really? How come?" Kailey widened her eyes a little and blinked. A second later, she was pushed onto the bed.

"Because of me." Hiccup whispered and smirked, then lowered his head to kiss her neck. Kailey tilted her neck and tried to hold back a moan. He pulled back and looked at her, his eyes filled with lust. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled sheepishly.

"Shouldn't we go to sleep? It's pretty late..." Kailey began to speak, but was silenced with a kiss.

"You're right, but we should really practice sooner or later for that "grandpa" subject, shouldn't we?" Hiccup asked her and lied down next to her.

Kailey smiled. "Yeah... We really should..." She yawned and, with a smile on her face, drifted off to sleep along with Hiccup.

But neither of them knew that a certain someone was watching them.


	5. Chapter 5: A Secret Revealed

Morning dawned on the island of Berk. All the residents awoke with a smile and stepped outside to be greeted warmly by their dragons. The booming roars of both happy dragons and their riders filled the air.

Kailey Hopper, however, was still asleep, but not for long. Her Night Fury, Star, was as eager as ever to go for a ride. She jumped on top of the shack that Astrid had banished her to, causing it to shake. Star barked loudly, secretly wanting to see Toothless during the ride. Kailey slowly sat up and groaned softly, lifting her arms to rub her eyes with a yawn.

"Alright, I'm up, I'm up..." Kailey stood up and walked out of the small shed, grabbing Star's saddle with both hands. The weight of the saddle caused her to stagger a bit, but she regained her balance when another pair of hands suddenly came up to help her. She widened her eyes and turned to see Hiccup standing next to her with a warm smile. She smiled back, feeling her cheeks warm up. Toothless appeared behind Hiccup and cocked his ears, noticing Star. He trotted over to her and nuzzled the side of her large face, purring softly.

"How are you doing this morning?" Hiccup asked, in a good mood. He and Kailey side-stepped and flung the saddle onto Star's back and dusted their hands.

"I'm great!" Kailey said, quickly slapping her hands together a couple of times then resting them on her hips. "But Star better start making it a habit to wake me up way later than this". Kailey lifted her hand to point at Star with her thumb, grinning joyfully. Both Toothless and Star barked a small laugh.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it after a while. Oden knows I still have problems with the whole 'get up early' routine". Hiccup remarked with a silly expression, resulting in Kailey letting out a tinkling giggle. He gripped her waist and pulled her up onto Star, then threw himself onto Toothless. "Ready?"

Kailey hesitated, looking down. It was obvious that she still wasn't totally used to being on a dragon, ever since that day when Star had attacked and almost killed her. Hiccup remained silent and watched her, mentally comforting her. She eventually lifted her head to gaze into his eyes and smiled, feeling reassured.

"Ready. Let's go!" She yelled out, and before she knew it, was miles above the ground, the wind caressing her face and pulling her hair back. She turned to Hiccup and smiled at how much he was enjoying every moment of it. The sky was a clear shade of blue, not a single cloud in the sky. Birds flew calmly in the distance in a 'V'-shaped formation.

It didn't get any better than that.

* * *

Astrid jumped off of her Deadly Nadder, Storm Fly, and twisted her lips into a menacing smile. She knew Kailey's weakness and planned to use it against her.

"Good girl, Storm Fly, good girl..." She patted the side of Storm Fly's face and stepped towards her shack, where Kailey slept beneath all of her weapons hidden behind piles of hay. Astrid opened the wooden door and ripped handfuls of hay out of her way to reveal her double-sided axe - her best, and favorite, weapon.

"STORM FLY, ATTACK!"

Suddenly, the blue-ish green dragon covered in sharp spines lifted its hind legs and roared frighteningly, spreading its wings. In an instance, it settled back into its idle position and cocked its head to the side, blinking. Astrid had trained her to act scary on command. Nothing good could come of this.


	6. Chapter 6: The Attack

Another week passed, and Berk was tranquil, all except for one who's broken heart got in the way of her common sense.

"Hiccup is mine," sneered Astrid, "MINE. No one can take him away from me, not even that stupid little girl."

Stormfly was the perfect predator for that "little twat", as Astrid described her. After weeks of having to bear with Hiccup and Kailey's mushy-gushy romance, the blonde-haired Viking was on the brink of insanity. Heck, she was already there. No more standing in the sidelines. No more sitting in the back seat. Astrid was always there, unlike Kailey, so she had the absolute right.

But first, she had to lure Kailey in...

* * *

Hiccup and Kailey, atop their beloved dragons, Toothless and Star the Night Furies, swooped down over Berk and landed right in the middle of the village. Every resident greeted them with slaps on their backs and a few teasing gestures. Ruffnut and Tuffnut made a joke and keeled over with laughter with Snotlout and Fishlegs. Astrid roughly pushed her way through the crowd with a sweet smile and threw her arms around Hiccup, causing Kailey to side-step a few paces to give the two some room. She looked down, finding her shoes distractingly interesting once more.

"So how was your flight, Hiccup?" Astrid asked, pulling away from the brunette boy to smile at him. She had it all planned out.

"It was great! Kailey is learning rather quickly, despite her, um..." Hiccup trailed off and paused, not wanting to bring that subject up. He turned towards the young girl, knowing she was rather sensetive about it. Astrid frowned for a fraction of a second but turned it back into that sleezy, fake smile of her's, and brought her right hand up to pull Hiccup back to his attention on her.

"What do you say Kailey and I get to know each other better? You can goof off with your buddies while we talk about 'girl stuff'. I'm sure Ruffnut won't mind, considering she's practically as boyish as her brother." Astrid smiled, lying smoothly. She was so good at all of this.

Hiccup's eyes widened. "Wow, really, Astrid? And to think you didn't like her all that much!" He pulled his lips into a wide smile and gave Astrid a quick hug. "Thanks a lot. I want her to be as comfortable as possible in her new home." And with that said, Hiccup walked over to the other Viking adolescents, high-fiving and mock-punching arms. Astrid turned towards Kailey, who was still had her attention set on the ground. "Kailey." She jerked her head up and looked at Astrid, who was already right next to her. "Come with me". Astrid turned and walked down an unfamiliar path. Kailey felt slightly unnerved by Astrid's behavior, but she merely swallowed her doubts and followed after the taller, much experienced girl.

There was thick vegetation all around, with the soft sound of birds chirping in the trees and the occasional snapping of twigs as Kailey followed Astrid through the small, unfamiliar area. Kailey looked up and blinked, observing every sign of life she could find, feeling the gentle, fading sunlight kiss her cheek. She was such an innocent soul, Oden knew.

After a few minutes of non-stop walking, Astrid stopped abruptly and turned to face her. "You. Stay where you are." Kailey didn't move a muscle. The sun was almost down and it was dark. There was complete silence except for the sound of her breathing and her rapid heartbeat as she waited for Astrid to come back. Oh, Thor, she hoped she'd come back soon.

Suddenly, she heard a growl.

Kailey made a small noise out of fear and slapped her hands against her mouth, eyes wide. She instinctively took a step back, and the growling rose in volume. A shadow appeared and Kailey slowly lifted her head to see Astrid in front of her, a sickening, dementia-filled grin plastered on her face. She was looking for blood.

"Stormfly."

The enormous blue-green and spiny dragon appeared behind her, its wings raised in a dominance display that sent chills down Kailey's spine.

"Attack."

Without thinking, Kailey pivoted with one foot and ran back from where she came without looking back. Astrid merely laughed as Stormfly chased after the helpless girl.

'She knows...' Kailey thought, panting heavily as she ran through the forest, 'How could she know? Who would have told her?' The only ones who knew of her fear of dragons were the other Viking kids, Gobber, and Stoick. Unless... She widened her eyes as her heart swelled from both the over-exersion and the painful truth. 'No...'

* * *

"Where are they?" Hiccup asked, pacing back and forth in the middle of the village. It was the middle of the night and the two girls were nowhere to be seen. His friends had already gone to bed, but Hiccup was wide awake, along with Toothless and Star, with worry and frustration.

"HELP!"

The piercing scream, followed by an all-too-familiar dragon's roar caught Hiccup's attention. Star cocked her ears and roared back a reply, running forward with swift speed. Hiccup sprinted as fast as he could with his prosthetic leg and jumped on top of Toothless, who began running after Star. Suddenly, Stormfly erupted out of the trees and swung her tail. Kailey flew through the air past the three and hit the ground, not moving. There was a large gash on her side where Stormfly had sliced through the air with its jagger-like spines and within moments, fresh blood began to pool on the ground where Kailey was lying, unconscious. Hiccup's chest tightened and a bubble of rage caught in his throat. He leapt off of Toothless and ran towards Kailey, but Astrid cut his path, panting heavily. Toothless and Star roared in defiance and attacked Stormfly, biting and scratching. The battle rang deafeningly through the entire village and the forest soon became engulfed in flames.

"Astrid, let me pass! Kailey needs help!"

"Hiccup, it's either me or her." Astrid spoke in a whisper, moving her double-sided axe so that one of the sharp blades was at the unconscious brunette's throat. Hiccup widened his eyes incredulously, realizing the truth.

"No..."After all they've been through... How could she do this? To Kailey... to him?

Kailey stirred, moaning softly. The blood on her side had dried but there was still a dull ache. She saw the razor-sharp blade at her neck and felt her breath falter, her heart quicken in speed. Hiccup shook his head slowly, signaling for her to stay still. Astrid noticed and looked down, making such a hateful expression that Hiccup thought she would actually kill her right on the spot.

"You", Astrid spat at her, "Stay where you are".

Kailey widened her eyes, remembering those words back in the forest. In utter rage, she yelled wordlessly and grabbed the axe handle, shoving Astrid onto the ground. The younger brunette was on her feet in the blink of an eye and towering over Astrid, the axe pointed at her face with the idea of murder all of her features. Hiccup stared at her in shock, hardly able to recognize her.

"You tried to kill me."

Astrid's eyes flashed vulnerability and fear for a mere fraction of a second before she went back to her satanic ways. "Of course. What, you expected me to just back off while you had your grubby little fingers all over _MY HICCUP_?" At the word 'Hiccup', she lunged forward and stabbed Kailey in her already-injured side with one of Stormfly's discarded spines. Kailey screamed in agony and fell to her knees. Hiccup ran over and pulled Astrid back, yelling at her to stop. Astrid continued to fight him, so he had one option left.

He spun her around with Kailey watching, struggling to maintain consciousness, and kissed her. Astrid's eyes widened immensely, her axe dropping out of her hands, which slowly snaked around his neck.

Kailey choked out a sob, and fell face-first to the ground. The last thing she saw while in consciousness was Astrid looking back at her, moaning loudly, while Hiccup slowly nipped down her neck, the forest fire slowly dying out, and Toothless and Star limping away from Stormfly, who laid on the ground, dead.

.

.

.

.

.

The darkness wasn't so bad.

It was lonely, sure, but it beat having the one you love kiss your worst enemy.

Kailey opened her eyes and saw nothing but black emptiness.

Was this what dying really felt like?

Floating in the middle of nothing, with no one to laugh with, to play with...

No one to hurt you. To make you cry.

Maybe being dead was better than being alive altogether.

'Kailey'.

_Who is that_?

'Kailey!'

_Is that..._

'KAILEY!'

_... Hiccup?_

'Kailey, can you hear me?'

_Where are you?_

'Kailey, please...'

A giant fist wrapped its fingers around her heart, slowly squeezing. She hated when Hiccup sounded so sad.

'I love you.'

_Bullshit._

.

.

.

.

.

"Look, she's waking up!" A distant voice, a sign that everything would be okay.


	7. Possible End?

Hey, guys.

I know you guys have been aching for me to continue, but I've honestly lost interest in the story. I've been busy writing a new fic, which has me all excited, so I can't really focus on HTTYD. Sorry. ;n;

I MIGHT keep writing this, if you beg. Lulz. :3

Thanks for all the support! :D

~ Izzy


End file.
